


Pi

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pi Day, Quality Time, jensen visiting misha, misha live stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen found Misha declaiming Pi for the audience





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Misha's facebook livestream to the international Pi day.

Jensen parked the car in the driveway and walked over to the entrance door of Misha's house. He had decided to drive from Vancouver to his friend to spend a few relaxing days with him.

Misha had told him, that Vicky and the kids were on vacation with their grandparents, so they would have the place for themselves.

Slowly, Jensen unlocked the door with the spare key, he was owning. Vicky and Misha had handed him the key to their home a few month ago and it made him kind of proud. This was a sign, that he was accepted as part of their family.

Jensen entered the house and listened into the silence.

Well, it wasn't complete silent. He could hear Misha talking somewhere in the back of the house.

Jensen approached the room on tiptoes.

The closer he came, the clearer was Misha's voice and to Jensen surprise his friend was declaiming

“Four....one...five...nine...”

Jensen took a look inside the room and he didn't know, if he should burst into laughter or just shake his head.

His friend was sitting in front of his laptop, doing a Facebook livestream. He looked into the camera with a complete serious face, declaiming the numbers like a poem. Sometimes he was waving his hand theatrically or leaning more to the camera.

“Two six....five.....three...”

His voice changed between the numbers, getting louder and impressive, before dropping into a slow whisper.

Jensen crossed his arms in front of his chest and leant in the doorframe, watching Misha til he finished his stream with a “Thank you.”

“Did you really count Pi to your minions out there?”

Misha jumped in his chair. He hadn't realized Jensen was standing in the door.

“How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to relish your extraordinary lecture.”

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Misha, who was closing his laptop.

“Pi is an important thing to the world, Jen,” Misha pouted, looking up to the welcomed intruder, who was now standing behind him.

Jensen bend forward, sliding his arms around Misha's upper body and breathing a kiss into the tousled brown hair.

“Hey, weirdo,” he smiled, while breathing another kiss, “ do you now, that I can listen to you, declaiming numbers the whole day. Kinda sexy.”

 


End file.
